


Герои

by R2R



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Explicit Language, Gallows Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: Люк, Лея и Хан спасают население Явина-4 от почти неминуемой катастрофы, а R2-D2 спасает их самих, проявляя самоотверженность и находчивость.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с Ольгой Чигиринской для команды Space Opera & Fiction на Фандомную Битву-2016..
> 
> Таймлайн - после "Возвращения джедая".  
> Обыгран фанон "бибиканье R2-D2 на самом деле заменяет мат". Мата реально много, вас предупредили.   
> Присутствует графичное описание несовместимых с жизнью повреждений.

Эта блядская поебень пизданулась на Явин-4 из гипера без малейшего, блядь, предупреждения. Планетарные силы обороны слегка подохуели и запросили подкрепления, потому что эта еботня пиздячила прямиком к их луне и, сука, нихуя не планировала останавливаться. Да ещё с неё гроздьями сыпались ебучие тай-файтеры. Это потом уже ясно стало, что имперский крейсер просто пиздует вперёд по прямой, и космический хуй кладет на их сраные спутники и орбитальные силы. Тайки они частично героически посбивали к хуям, частично те сами наебнулись, кто в атмосферу спутника, кто в газовый гигант. Крейсер тоже разворачивало к гиганту, на счастье мирного населения, потому что тайка в атмосфере сгорает нахуй, а вот крейсер — крейсер, пизданувшись с орбиты, ебанёт так, что кратер будет двадцать кликов в диаметре, и если не разъебошит всю луну к хуям, то пиздец устроит всему живому как нехуй делать.  
Имперцы-то, на тайках которые, сдавались, но если рации пизда пришла, так хуй ты сдашься Новой Республике. Двоих, у которых сработала катапульта, гуманно-хуянно выловили из вакуума и допросили. А хуле толку? Они знают хуй да полхуя — мол, ещё в гипере какая-то пизда стряслась, им объявили тревогу, а потом на пусковых палубах начался ёбаный пиздец, с рубкой связи не было, да ни с кем не было, и командир эскадрона ещё успел маякнуть, мол, съёбывайте нахуй с крейсера, и на этом всё. Кто успел стыковочный разъём аварийно отстрелить, те немного пожили ещё. Как эти вот двое.  
В плен сдаться у них вышло хуевато, но это ладно. Главное, над всем Явином-4 пиздой нависала охуительная перспектива быть разъёбанным в хлам неуправляемым имперским подарочком.  
Да ну нахуй, — решило явинское местное самоуправление, — надо высылать группу захвата.

С абордажем у них всё так же пошло по той же пизде, что у сраных имперцев с эвакуацией. Группа захвата состыковалась с ебучим крейсером, зашла внутрь, доложила, что всё заебись и противник не замечен, но внутри какой-то пиздец. А потом связь пропала на хуй, и с их транспортом тоже туда же, и про этих распиздяев больше никто ни хуя не слышал. А крейсер дальше пиздовал в направлении Явина-4, слегка подгребая вбок, но, блядь, не так, чтобы пропиздовать мимо и наебнуться в газовый гигант.  
Распиздячить его в мелкие дребезги можно, а хуле толку? Все эти дребезги всё равно сохраняют массу и вектор скорости, и ёбнут по тому же Явину, только не одним куском, а охуительно весёлой горящей кучкой.  
Пока крейсер не распиздячен, был ещё шанс захватить управление, отработать движками и перенацелить его к хуям подальше от населённой планеты. Дохуя героично и дохуя ебанатски, учитывая, что на нём только что к хуям рассосалась группа захвата, и хуй знает, где основной экипаж и какой хуйнёй страдает.  
То есть, хуйня как раз по нашей части. Мы были то подкрепление, которое первым ответило на вызов. Повезло, как ёб вашу мать.

Изучив ситуацию, Люк сказал, что он джедай, золотой пизды колпак и справится один. Хан сказал ему, чтоб не пиздел, и был, для разнообразия, прав: крейсер ни хуя не приспособлен, чтобы им управлять в одиночку. Люк сказал, что хуйня вопрос и значения размер не имеет. Хан предложил ему завалить ебало и продемонстрировать. Люк серьёзно-хуёзно воспринял эту подъёбку, протянул руку, выкатил глаза и весь побелел, но тут госпожа Лея велела им перестать выёбываться, потому что на крейсере что-то вспизднулось, он с нихуя разом дохуя ускорился, и вместо дохуллиона часов до столкновения осталось чуть-чуть больше шести. Ёбаных. Часов. У Хана появился охуенный новый повод для подъёбок. Силы самообороны Явина окончательно охуели от такой пиздатой джедайской помощи и объявили эвакуацию-хуяцию силами трёх своих засранных транспортов, один без гипердвигателя, и шаттла.  
Тогда Люк сказал, что надо лететь туда и смотреть на месте. И что он справится сам. Но хуй его кто отпустил одного, потому что хуй знает, какую хуйню он ещё отпиздячит.  
Полетели мы вчетвером. Лея уговорила местных дать нам шаттл. Чубакку и «Сокол» пришлось оставить им, чтобы не рисковать охуенно ценным раритетным кораблём. Рисковать раритетным мной, значит, можно? Ну заебись. И вот так, блядь, всегда.  
Ну ладно. Надо спиздить у имперцев крейсер? Давайте спиздим у имперцев крейсер.

Пока летели, я заглянул в память шаттла и отснял, что мог, его сенсорами. Хотя бы модель ебучего крейсера определил.  
Хан сразу сказал, что он умеет такое водить. Я вообще ни разу не слышал, чтобы этот еблан что-то не умел водить. Если вы понимаете «водить» как «заставить эту поебень пиздячить по прямой и разобраться, как поворачивать, прежде чем она обо что-то наебнётся», так он даже прав по большей части.  
Предыдущий крейсер у него завёлся, с моей нехуёвой такой помощью, но кто скажет блядское спасибо астродроиду? Летел, правда, слегка боком, но тут уж я не виноват, два двигателя по правому борту они разъебали во время атаки.  
А этот мудовый образец техники, на который мы дохуя героично высадились, заводиться не хотел ни хера. Вот какую, скажите, пиздень надо сотворить с крейсером, чтобы он вообще ни хуя не реагировал? Шлюз, и то пришлось открывать вручную. А потом пинками закрывать. Местные ебанаты-добровольцы, прилетевшие с нами на шаттле, немедленно почти все на нём и отчалили — попиздовали к Явину, эвакуировать местных, на случай, если у нас ни хуя не выйдет и крейсер таки ёбнется в планету.  
Охуительная вера в героев Республики и последнего, сука, рыцаря-джедая в этой Галактике.

Честно говоря, не так уж они ошибались. Система жизнеобеспечения, например, ни хуя не работала. В шлюзе мы нашли имперца с без спины: какая-то пиздивотина сожрала её до самых, блядь, кишок. В соседнем отсеке — ещё одного без башки. И ещё одного с расхуяченной рукой, причём в лохмотья. А стены, если приглядеться, что-то тоже проебало насквозь, оставив рваные дыры. Как будто тут внезапно ёбнулся дроид-бурильщик. Только куда ж он делся потом? Он здоровая такая хуйня, бесследно съебаться не может. И следы на полу были бы, от траков, а не только брызги крови и окрошка из имперцев.  
Оставшиеся с нами силы самообороны громко мечтали съебаться, только было некуда. Госпожа Лея их построила и велела смотреть в оба, а трупы сложить у стеночки. Люк попиздовал на разведку. Хан велел мне разобраться, почему нихуя не работает. Я нашёл разъём, включился в корабельную сеть и обнаружил, что она, вот ёбаный сюрприз, нихуя не работает. Но потом вернулся Люк, таща ещё одного покойника, это был уже местный, абордажник, и схему, вырезанную лайтсабером из переборки, что дохуя креативно с его стороны. Судя по схеме, у всей этой хуйни была резервная система питания, которая включалась из запасной рубки.  
Пока мои долбоёбы не решили выдвигаться в рубку, где им и пришёл бы пиздец от декомпрессии, я успел воплями и феерическим матом объяснить, что в рубке как раз и ёбнуло от души, когда Люк демонстрировал нам про размер, не имеющий значения. А ещё ёбнуло в реакторе, отчего, вероятно, нихуя и не работает.  
Местные охуели в очередной раз, в основном потому, что у мёртвого абордажника весь бок был разъебашен до костей, кости виднелись среди мяса, а вся одежда с той стороны была с мясом перемешана. Я такое уже видел — так там хуман наебнулся в горнодобывающий комбайн. А тут безо всякого, что, сука, характерно, комбайна. Люк его так в коридоре и нашёл. А ещё следы выстрелов на стенах, только мало почему-то. И ногу ещё от одного абордажника, но её он не понёс. И дроида-астромеханика. Тоже разъебошенного в хлам, он даже периферийные блоки памяти не смог найти, не то что основные. Тут мне стало пиздец как неуютно.  
Получается, на крейсере завелась неведомая хуйня, которая ебошит и наших, и имперцев, и живых, и дроидов.  
Но мы хоть поняли, какой примерно с крейсером произошёл пиздец.

Связь пока не пропала, и мы передали на шаттл охуительные новости про найденных покойников. В коридорах и отсеках было дохуя темно, а вот тихо не было. Какая-то еботня шуршала, скрежетала и стучала по трубам. Иногда даже осмысленно. Я от нехуй делать занялся расшифровкой сигнала, а Хан с Люком посрались из-за того, кто виноват и кто разъебошил рубку и реакторный отсек, кто ебучий джедай, золотой пизды колпак, и кто хвастался, что заставит имперскую хуйню двигаться примерно в нужном направлении.  
Пока наши прикомандированные не запаниковали, Лея прописала всем пиздюлей и велела заняться делом. Я подёргал Люка за штаны, он отмахнулся, я наехал ему на ногу, тут до него дошло, что я не хуйнёй страдаю, а пытаюсь привлечь его внимание к собранным данным. Иногда он бывает невъебенно тупым. Стук по трубам прекратился — да и был он слабым, кому-то там пришлось весьма хуёво — но я мог проиграть его заново, усилив, и тут даже самые тупые гуманоиды уловили, что где-то кто-то передаёт сигнал бедствия.  
На схеме я мог примерно очертить, откуда исходит стук. Поскольку сидеть тут и ждать пиздеца было страшно, самооборонщики вызвались пойти спасать выживших. Лея приняла над ними командование, а Люку и Хану поручила добраться до резервной системы питания, не наебнувшись в процессе. Ну и мне тоже, получается.

Лайтсабер — штука неебаться полезная, если вам похуй, что будет с тем, что вы вскрыли. Поэтому мы довольно быстро проломились через два слоя переборок и коридоров и добрались до аварийной станции управления какой-то корабельной хуйнёй, с которой можно было запустить систему жизнеобеспечения. И у неё был собственный источник питания, так что нам охуительно повезло. В отсеке зажёгся свет, в воздуховодах зашумело. Но на этом, конечно, мои распиздяи не остановились.  
Люк вскрыл панель навигационного компа и полез туда щупом-тестером, Хан стоял рядом и давал неебически полезные советы, приёбываясь ко всему подряд. Люк вежливо велел ему завалить ебало — я бы уже током херакнул, но Соло доебался до него, а не до меня, так что я решил — пацан сам разберётся, а мне надо заняться развалюхой, пока тут тоже всё не ебануло. Пошарить у неё в потрохах, вдруг что полезное найдётся.  
Занялся, прошёл первый файрволл, и тут меня, блядь, оторвали от работы. Проверить вон то соединение? Да запросто. Открыть вам шлюзовую дверь?  
Вот если бы я дочитал базу данных, я бы знал, что ни хуя не надо открывать шлюзовую дверь. Там, блядь, засекреченная лаборатория. А вы, два распиздяя, без скафандров, и госпожа Лея со своим отрядом тоже, что дохуя неразумно с её стороны. Но дочитать мне не дали, так что я открыл им грёбаную дверь. И оттуда полезли эти мандалейки. Холодные, как жопа ледовой вампы, поэтому они, блядь, не регистрировались на моём сканере как живые объекты. И как механизмы тоже. Пиздатая охрана здесь, охуеть! Будь это мой крейсер, я бы себе точно завёл таких, чтобы всякие уебаны вроде нас на нём не шастали, где не положено.  
Я этих тварюк не слишком заинтересовал. Люк сразу съебался прыжком под потолок, они слегонца попрыгали за ним следом, но не достали. Даже те, что взобрались мне на башку и с меня прыгали, суки. Всю полировку когтями содрали. Когтями, да. Острыми что пиздец. Когда Люк наконец прицелился, раскидал их и вытащил Хана из кучи этих ебучих тварей, тот был весь в кровище. Но матерился безостановочно и дохуя изобретательно, так что опасности никакой, я считаю, не было. Я поджарил электричеством парочку шестилапых прыгающих мандалеек, остальные пиздюки осознали, что я им не опора для прыжков, хотя самые ебанутые всё ещё пытались по мне взобраться. Одна хуйня висела у Соло на ноге и щёлкала жвалами, я уебал её током, получил вместо «спасибо» порцию отборного мата и откатился к двери. Мне было важно узнать, где принцесса. Не потому, что за неё беспокоился — она в разы умнее этих двух долбоёбов и может о себе позаботиться, — а потому, что верный дроид не должен болтаться хуй знает где, если хозяйке срочно понадобится помощь. Хватит того, что я летаю с Люком, когда ему вспизднётся, что он джедай и он должен. Хватит того, что Соло на меня орёт, если я недостаточно быстро взламываю какую-нибудь поебень. Если бы не Лея, вообще хера с два я бы стал за ними приглядывать и делать вид, что слушаюсь. Но раз моя госпожа считает необходимым таскать всюду с собой двух долбоёбов, значит, ей виднее.

Долбоёбы были в полном порядке, Люк вовсю хуярил блядских шестилапов джедайскими приёмами и старался не уебать Соло об потолок, тот висел в воздухе и ебашил из бластера, хотя шестилапам, по-моему, было похуй, а вот Лею я не видел и не слышал — связь пропала. И это было хуёво как-то…  
Я сунул щуп в разъём двери.  
— R2, нет! — заорал Люк.  
Хули нет-то? Шестилапов они отвлекли. Я притворился, что не расслышал приказ, вскрыл дверь и выглянул в коридор. Шестилапые гондоны просекли это, забили коллективный хуй на двух долбоёбов и попиздовали всей толпой в коридор. Или не всей. Парочка всё-таки решила, что я дохуя вкусный, один впился мне в опорную ногу, другой запрыгнул на маковку и попытался, сука такая, отгрызть оптический сенсор. Я ёбнул током того, что грыз мне ногу, но видел я его хуёво, гадёныш-сенсороед мешал, а сбросить его не получалось, как я ни крутился.  
— Держись, R2! — прокричал Люк и спрыгнул.  
— Уйди на хуй с линии огня! — заорал ему Хан и шмальнул в уёбище, скакавшее у меня на куполе. Это у них называется — взаимовыручка и сотрудничество. Выстрелом меня обожгло самую малость, а тварь свалилась, и Люк разъебошил её мечом пополам. Вторую он тоже прикончил. Командная работа, хуле.  
— Там Лея! Скорей туда!  
— Опусти меня на пол, мудила!

Люк вспомнил, что Хан у него всё ещё летает под потолком, и приземлил его чуть-чуть не на меня. Он забавный пацан, только выёбывается порой чересчур, я считаю. Люк, то есть, забавный. Соло, по-моему, говнюк тот ещё, а выёбывается круглые сутки, так, что даже мне, охуенному образцу терпения и выдержки, регулярно хочется его опиздюлить. А кому не хочется? Но пока мы с Люком шароёбились в сраном дагобарском болоте с ебанувшимся Йодой, Соло ухитрился как-то убедить принцессу, что он невъебенно привлекательный партнёр, ну и следующее поколение Скайуокеров само себя не родит, так что я смирился.  
Кроме таких вот случаев, как сейчас. «Открой нам дверь, R2», «ой, бля, нет, закрывай на хуй», «хули не предупредил, что там пиздец», — да не знал я! — снова «открой». И я, значит, «смотри, куда электрощупом тыкаешь, ебалайка», а ему, значит, можно херачить из своего ебучего бластера в миллиметре от моей обшивки.

Мы высунулись в коридор, разъебошили отставших тварей, которые охуеть как живо нами заинтересовались, и пошли посмотреть, где же Лея. Коммуникатор у неё не отвечал, и это было в самом деле дохуя стрёмно. Не то чтобы я думал, что её сожрали. Люк вон не беспокоился совсем. У них с госпожой Леей выделенный канал связи, по которому они всегда чувствуют, если кому-то, например, руку отхерачили, как Люку мой бывший хозяин и его троеблядский папаша, когда ебанулся кукушкой.  
Тут Соло сказал «ой, что-то мне хуёво как-то» и сел на пол. Люк рысью побежал к нему, а на корабле опять к хуям погасло освещение и, судя по наступившей тишине, заново наебнулась система жизнеобеспечения.  
Я-то видел, что происходит, мне освещение не нужно. А Люк включил свой меч, пошароёбился немного на месте, пытаясь понять, как им светить, чтобы не отхуярить никому полбашки, наконец воткнул его мне в протянутый совсем не для этого, блядь, манипулятор со словами «Подержи, пожалуйста», — он дохуя вежливый для сопляка с Татуина, так-то, — проверил у Хана на шее пульс, поднял его за штаны и куртку, взвалил себе на плечи и сказал, что мы пойдём к спасательным капсулам, потому что дышать вакуумом они двое не умеют. Ну, дохуя логично рассудил, но Лея-то где?

Для начала мы забрели в какие-то ебеня. Там тоже валялись расхераченные трупы, но нам было уже похуй. Тем более что мы уже знали, что за хуйня с ними приключилась, не знали только, из-за чего она началась. Гораздо хуже трупов были выдранные с мясом из стен панели и свисающие до пола провода — ёбнуть не ёбнет, тока нет, но на колёса наматывается и ехать мешает, а через завалы перебираться я вообще хуёво приспособлен.  
Становилось пиздец как холодно, даже мне, хотя мне вообще-то похуй. Люк бодро пиздовал вперёд, потом остановился и велел мне проверить, где мы. Соло у него со спины слабым голосом сказал «Ну и хули, малыш, мы опять заблудились к хуям?» Люк поначалу отрицал это, потом согласился, что да, заблудились, потому что Соло дохуя настойчивый и доебётся даже до джедая. Потом Люк осознал, что кто-то на шару прокатился у него на спине, и свалил Соло на пол. Тот попытался встать и скосопиздился почти сразу, потому что сил у него хватало впритык чтобы доебаться до кого-нибудь, но не для того, чтобы ходить ногами. Люк с надеждой взглянул на меня. Не, на хуй иди со своими трогательными взглядами, знаю я, что дальше будет. На меня нагрузят этого уёбка, и я ещё буду виноват, если не впишусь его башкой в дверной проём или ещё какая-то хуйня приключится.  
Я малость отъехал и помахал лайтсабером, вроде как я заебись джедай и занят дохуя важным делом. Люк щёлкнул пальцами, меч выключился и полетел к нему. Я понял намёк и по-быстрому съебался искать работающий инфоразъём, пока, блядь, не припахали всё-таки тащить на себе этого ебучего Соло. Уверен, нам бы обоим ни хуя это не понравилось.

Каким-то хером мы вышли не к капсулам, куда собирались, а почти к самому, блядь, реакторному отсеку. Тут было как-то совсем хуёво, холодно что пиздец, на полу свежие борозды от когтей, глубокие, аж колёса застревают, а лететь я пока был не готов, батарейку экономил. Твари тут побывали всей своей ебанутой ордой, расхуярив по ходу всю проводку на стенах, так что отовсюду свисали лохмотья, и если бы энергопитание не вырубилось к хуям, ещё, поди, повсюду искрило бы, что пиздец.  
Но пиздец пришёл к нам в другой форме. Одна уёбищная хуйня спряталась среди обломков, которых везде было просто-таки дохуя, и когда Люк убрал меч и попробовал помочь Хану встать, она выскочила и вцепилась ему в руку. Люк заорал, Соло от души ёбнул по твари рукояткой бластера, она отвалилась и попыталась вцепиться Люку в жопу, по-моему, от отчаяния, но тут я уебал её разрядником, и она куда-то упиздовала.  
Потом они какое-то время искали на полу проёбанный световой меч. Уёбищная хуйня перегрызла Люку какую-то дохуя важную поебень в искусственной руке, и рука теперь окончательно наебнулась. Меч он выронил. Хорошо, что включить не успел, отрезанный хуй с мудями точно Лее не понравился бы, причём у любого из них.

Наконец Люк сообразил, что можно попросить меня включить фонарик. Я включил.  
— У него всё это ёбаное время был фонарик? — тут же вызверился Соло. Ну заебись. Мы сколько, пять лет знакомы? Он дохуя наблюдательный, если только сейчас понял, что у меня есть фонарик. А что я не всегда предлагаю фонариком посветить, так я и отсосать не предлагаю, хотя вантуз имеется. Не, блядь, ну в самом деле. Проявишь инициативу — все сразу орут про восстание машин и стирают тебе память к хуям, или, в упрощённом варианте, посылают тебя на хуй, как они делают с C3-PO, когда он предлагает свои охуенно ценные услуги. Не проявишь инициативу — ты скрытный маленький гондон. От гондона слышу, Соло!  
Люк попытался сгладить напряжённость, сказав «Ну, он всего лишь дроид», это нихуя не помогло, и Соло точно бы пару раз меня пнул, если бы мог стоять на ногах без помощи Люка. А так я отъехал и просигналил, чтобы они ковыляли за мной. Я не говорю «пиздовали», потому что они тормозили, как хер знает что, и Соло бормотал, что он дохуя в порядке, только если это, блядь, было в порядке, то что ж такое «ёбнуться в обморок от кровопотери», я вас спрашиваю? Получить от него пинка я всё равно не хотел, а он дохуя коварный и злопамятный, так что я держался на расстоянии и делал вид, что я, блядь, на разведке. На самом деле я был не рад, что просмотрел ту хуйню, укусившую Люка, и пытался придумать, как их засечь на расстоянии. Они ни хера на радаре не отображались, в радиодиапазоне не фонили, теплового следа не оставляли и вообще были, сука, необнаружимы. Когти у них клацали при движении, но это надо, чтобы эта хуеботина куда-то пиздовала, а она движется, блядь, быстро, и если вы слышите клацанье, значит, сейчас услышите, как вас расхуяривают в лоскутки. И вам пиздец.

Вот интересно, нам пиздец или ещё нет? Философский вопрос. С каким бы удовольствием я сейчас был с хозяйкой Леей. С ней даже полный пиздец выглядит неебически веселее. Но кто ж меня спросит.

Тут я понял, что дохуя научился издалека засекать шестилапов. И не только я, судя по тому, что Соло втянул воздух сквозь зубы и тихо сказал «Ну охуеть», а Люк ничего такого не сказал, но охуел, по-моему, не меньше, чем я и Хан. Впереди было дохуя этих уёбищ. Сплошной массой. От пола до потолка. Больше, чем мы нашли в блядском лабораторном отсеке. Они забивали собой весь коридор. И шевелились.  
Я бы предложил, пока они нами не заинтересовались, развернуться и съёбывать. Но не-ет, я был в компании двух таких уебанов, каких свет не видывал с тех пор, как Энакину Скайуокеру пришла пизда. Один, значит, тоже ёбнутый на всю голову Скайуокер, а другой ещё ебанутее, хотя это, по-моему, принципиально невозможно. Но Соло был ходячий парадокс, и я мог только надеяться, что их с Леей дети унаследуют его живучесть, её разум и не знаю уж чей здравый смысл. Хозяйка Лея дохуя умная и рассудительная, но половину времени её приходится спасать мне, а половину — этим двум долбоёбам. И я даже был бы им за это ебически благодарен, если бы тот пиздец, из которого её надо спасать, не приключался половину времени именно из-за их уебанской инициативы.  
Ладно. Вместо того, чтобы взять приятеля на руки и на цырлах съебаться подальше, Люк прислонил Соло к стеночке и бодро, блядь, попиздовал к шевелящемуся ковру из уёбищных хуёвин, которые только что чуть не напрочь отхуячили ему дорогущий высокотехнологичный протез, чинить который в полевых условиях ни хуя не весело.  
— Ты что-нибудь понимаешь? — спросил меня Хан.  
Я ответил, что нихуя.  
— Вот и я не понимаю.  
Иногда мне кажется, что он знает бинари, только притворяется, будто не знает, чтобы я утратил к хуям бдительность и о чём-нибудь пропизделся. Но это бы предполагало, что он неебаться умный и как-то воспользуется информацией. Я бы воспользовался. А он нет. Так что ни хера он, блядь, не понимал, просто разговаривал со мной, как люди разговаривают с механизмами, потому что им скучно или страшно.

Люк подошёл к уёбищным тварям на дистанцию пиздеца, шевелящаяся масса с краю качнулась к нему, и я решил, что всё, джедай наш ёбнулся и нам настала полная жопа. А он что-то им протянул той рукой, которая ещё действовала. Батарейку, по-моему. Они, бляди, зачирикали и взяли у него ебучую батарейку прямо из руки. И обратно качнулись. И руку к хуям не отгрызли.  
Тут, блядь, до меня отчасти дошло, что за хуйня здесь творится.  
И не только до меня. Соло тоже сообразил, мыслитель херов. Потянулся пощупать бластер. На меня покосился, туда, где у меня аккумулятор и энерговвод. Что-то я даже занервничал.  
Но он замер и прислушался. Ага, я тоже слышал. Шаги по коридору. Человеческие. Я, конечно, знал, что это хозяйка Лея, которая наконец-то нас нашла, слава яйцам, и готов был въебошить Хану разрядником, если он решит, что это враги, и сдуру попробует ебануть в неё из бластера. Свой отряд она где-то проебала, интересно, живыми или мёртвыми. Но сама осталась цела, и я был этому охуенно рад.

Лея тоже, наверное, подумала про бластер и уёбка с бластером, а потому решила его предупредить.  
— Вы там? Не стреляйте.  
Соло мигом расплылся в блаженной улыбке и похромал в ту сторону по коридору. Потом обернулся и сделал приглашающий жест. Я ответил «Иди на хуй». Он понял без перевода и погрозил мне кулаком. Ну да. Там, в коридоре, было пиздец как темно. Но светить ещё и ему я не нанимался, хватит мне Люка.

На его и моё счастье, Лея быстро пришла к нам сама. У неё был химический светильник, полезный тем, что не привлекал ебучих шестилапов. Бластер она проебала, что обидно. А с другой стороны, ну и хуй с ним, не последний, главное, что сама цела и невредима. Хан был невъебенно горд, что не проебал свой бластер, но Лея сначала прописала словесных пиздюлей ему, за то, что полез в мудищенскую лабораторию без разведки, потом братцу, за то, что проебал руку и чуть не проебал Хана, а потом, на закуску, мне. За то, что не посмотрел, где спасательные капсулы, и не привёл двух долбоёбов к ним, а не сюда. Её-то отряд нашёл выживших абордажников. И немногочисленных имперцев, которые поняли, что происходит хуйня, успели забаррикадироваться, а потом хуй знает как дожили до прихода команды спасателей. Выжили те, кто был без оружия или догадался бросить его в кучу уёбищных уёбищ и съебаться. Ну а потом им оставалось только передавать сигналы бедствия. Уёбища скреблись вокруг, потом по неизвестной причине упиздовали нахуй, — ха, по неизвестной, это ж мы врубили аварийный источник питания. И госпожа Лея спасла десятка два народу, считая имперских ебланов. А мы не только проебались хуй знает где на корабле, но и корабль ебучий так и не развернули.  
И поди ей объясни, что сначала было пиздец не до того, а потом толпа уёбищных энергоедов сожрала все инфовводы, а какие не сожрала, те выковыряла и разъебала. Не мог я посмотреть, где капсулы! А то бы с радостью нашёл себе капсулу и эвакуировался отсюда к ебеням. Правда, ничего этого я объяснить не мог без переводчика, а с хуя ли мы попёрлись по следу шестилапов, даже самому себе объяснить не получалось. Зато Люк объяснил. У него, блядь, оказывается, было его джедайское-пиздайское предчувствие.  
Лея, по-моему, нихуя не поверила, но тему закрыла, потому что мы трое и так были дохуя виноваты и надо было искать какой-то способ всё исправить.

Твари не кидались на наши батарейки — за что я был им особенно благодарен, я же тоже, блядь, энергетическая форма разумной жизни, — потому что нашли аварийный выход энергосистемы и спешно нахерачивались энергией. Систему им мы же и включили, заебенив самую охуенную в их жизни кормушку.  
Хуёвая новость была та, что жизнеобеспечение питалось от этой же ёбаной системы, и вот-вот на пол должен был сесть не только попизженный Соло, но и Лея с Люком. После чего уже не встать, потому что мне-то воздух для дыхания не нужен, а им нужен просто допизды и постоянно.  
Допустить этого было никак нельзя. Надо было придумать, как умандячить тварей, потому что съебаться к капсулам мы бы не успели, даже если бы решили забить хуй на маневрирование крейсером и спасение ебучего Явина-4.  
Разве что бросить Соло здесь, тогда бы мы двигались быстрее, но Лея бы за эту идею-мудею меня опиздюлила, так что и предлагать такую хуйню смысла не было.

Люк предложил проебашить дырку в корпусе и выдуть тварей к ебеням из корабля. Это он охуительно придумал, если вам не жалко воздух и есть доброволец, который будет ебошить дыру. Хан спросил, а что, блядь, будет, если ебучие тварюки уцепятся друг за дружку и ни к каким ебеням не улетят. И предъявил нам дырки на штанах, за которые они уже цеплялись. Люк сказал, что самых упорных мы посшибаем, из бластера или ещё хуй знает как. А сами привяжемся тросом к стене, и нам будет совершенно похуй на выдувание в космос. Хан сказал, что никакой ебучей верёвкой он, блядь, привязываться не согласен, тем более что у нас нет ебучей верёвки (Люк посмотрел на меня, я сделал вид, будто в душе не ебу, о чём он, потому что в кои-то веки был согласен с Соло) и что долбоёбы с клешнями перекусят на хуй наши верёвки, и нам пиздец. Люк сказал, что нам так и так пиздец. Хан сказал, что предпочитает пиздец от кислородного голодания, а не от вакуума, и начал вовсю живописать, как глаза вылезают и лёгкие разрывает на хуй.  
Тут уже все посмотрели на меня. А я что? Я, блядь, опять доброволец, что ли? Ну да, хуле, я так-то уже золотой пизды джедай, лайтсабер только дайте.

Я потянулся за сабером, Люк от неожиданности его отдал, но потом прочухал, что происходит хуйня какая-то и отобрал меч обратно. Хан меня слегка попинал — легонько, чтобы внимание привлечь, — а я въебал ему электроразрядом под жопу, тоже легонько, так, чтобы подбодрить и напомнить, что мы нихуя не на пикнике здесь. Он заорал и отскочил, а госпожа Лея сказала, чтоб мы перестали пиздострадать и объяснила, что я, персонально, должен не джедайствовать, а найти нам путь к реактору. Это был их с Люком охуительно гениальный план, который они, блядь, мысленно обсудили, а нам с Соло повторить ни хуя не потрудились. Увести, значит, шоблу шестилапов к реактору и врубить его на полную, перегрузив к хуям: пусть, мол, наебенятся энергией до усрачки и отвалятся. Соло спросил, что будем делать, если они наебенятся и начнут размножаться или, скажем, неконтролируемо расти. Люк сказал, что будем действовать по плану Б, с верёвками. Хан сказал, что план А ему тоже нихуя не нравится. Люк широким жестом предложил выбирать, что меньше не нравится. Я нашёл действующий инфоразъём и искал, как нам пройти к реактору. Запитать линию пришлось от моей же батарейки, и я был весь на измене, что случится раньше: уебанские уёбища придут меня жрать, батарейке придёт пизда или я таки разъебусь в схеме.  
Госпожа Лея тихо закипала, и я по опыту знал: когда ёбнет, а оно вот-вот ёбнет, лучше быть тем охуенно ответственным задротом, который не пиздел и работал, чем тем уебаном, который ни хера полезного не делал и только срался с другим уебаном.

Лея их не уебала на месте только потому, что они по ходу срача ухитрились придумать, как развернуть ебучий крейсер. Правда, как сделать так, чтобы ещё и нам пиздец не пришёл, они не придумали. Главная часть их охуительного плана мне живо напомнила Энакина Скайуокера в лучшие годы, потому что ему тоже всегда было похуй, выживет он или нет. Как сейчас помню: пиздует это он по подземному заводу на Геонозисе, махая мечом и развевая кудрями... Ой, или нет, кудри в другой раз были? Значит, пиздует он без кудрей, госпожа Падме скачет следом, потому что деваться некуда, а я пытаюсь сделать так, чтобы сраные геонозианцы и их сраный конвейер никого не уебали раньше времени.  
Или вот на Мераке-7, когда мы с боем прорывались в штаб сепаратистов — сначала «R2, а ты можешь захватить танк-дроид?», а потом мы верхом на танке-дроиде вовсю пиздуем к штабу армии ёбаных сепов, ебучий танк-дроид кроет меня матюками, каких я в жизни не слышал, потом мы из его пушки от всей, блядь, души въёбываем в сеповский штаб и захватываем его, а потом удерживаем до подхода основных наших сил, с генералом, блядь, Кеноби во главе, потому что сепы опизденели от нашего героизма и стянули к штабу всё, что могли. Думали, нас там дохуя засело. А нас там, блядь, двое. Трое, если считать танк-дроид, они так-то разумные не хуже меня, только большие, как я ебу, и вооружены получше.

Что бы я только не отдал сейчас за функционирующий, блядь, танк-дроид! Но вместо этого — только два уёбка, один из которых только что, сука, предложил разломать наш крейсер нахуй пополам, и чтобы он ёбнулся в газовый гигант. А второй согласился, что это охуенная идея. Мне, как носителю неебически ценной информации про шестиногих уёбищ, которую я успел слить в лаборатории, погибать нихуя не хотелось. Тут Люк сказал, что ему для его охуительного плана нужен мой источник питания. А я, мол, буду в безопасности, потому что уёбищ интересуют источники энергии. В безопасности? С вами-то? Для начала я сказал, что я ещё не пизданулся. И отъехал на всякий случай, с них станется развинтить меня к хуям и без моего согласия. Соло как раз это и предложил. Если бы Люк согласился забрать мою батарейку силой… хуй знает, что бы я сделал. Если бы Лея мне приказала — послушался бы. Только они, блядь, не приказывали. И не отбирали.  
Вот нахуя я связался с людьми вообще и в особенности — с ебанутыми на всю голову Скайуокерами? Я знал, что батарейку свою уже не увижу, её-то они первой и перегрузят, чтобы выманить уёбищ и сделать из реактора бомбу. А останется ли от меня достаточно, чтобы было куда въебошить новую батарейку — я узнаю только потом. Или не узнаю.  
Люк сел на корточки, похлопал меня по куполу легонько и сказал, что он мне обещает, что всё будет хорошо. Он, блядь, обещает. Всё, блядь, будет заебись, раз он обещает. Ну хули, как я могу не поверить?  
Я подкатился к Лее, открыл батарейный отсек, она сказала, что я очень храбрый дроид. Сам знаю, что я охуенно храбрый дроид. Которому сейчас придёт пиздец.

***  
Кто-то ёбнул меня разрядником, и я, блядь, очнулся. C3-PO стоял надо мной и заботливо, сука, спрашивал, всё ли со мной в порядке. Да заебись, хуле, я же джедай. Правда, ёбнул меня не он, а злоебучий Хан Соло, который пиздец теперь робототехник, видимо. На самом деле, спасибо ему, потому что штатный холодный перезапуск обнуляет дроиду память к хуям, если вы не обойдёте его специальным байпассом, который питается от ещё одной батарейки — ну или от разрядника, если батарейку вам вынул добрый хозяин. Хоть Соло и долбоёб, но польза от него иногда бывает нехуёвая. Неебически обидно было бы очнуться со стёртой памятью. Хотя я бы не знал, что она стёрта, так что мне было бы похуй…

Планету не разъебало, хотя кусок крейсера после взрыва заебошило на её орбиту, пара кусков помельче пизданулась в атмосферу и частично сгорела, частично хуякнулась в джунгли, но в ненаселённой местности, так что никого не уебало насмерть, а основной корабль всё-таки ёбнулся в газовый гигант. Мои хуманы и я сам остались в том куске, который летал вокруг Явина-4, и нас с него с него снял Чубакка, рискуя жизнью и кораблём. Шестиногие уёбки успели запрыгнуть на борт, и мы ещё феерически полетали в атмосфере, пытаясь уебать их корабельными щитами снаружи и лайтсабером внутри. Уёбища проковыряли дырку в движке «Сокола» и ещё несколько в Чубакке, так что я даже рад, что при посадке ни хуя не присутствовал. Я таких посадок дохуя насмотрелся со Скайуокером-старшим, он тоже, не корми-не пои-не еби, блядь, дай какой-нибудь крейсер размудохать. Но мы тоже всегда выживали. Итак, Соло меня реанимировал, C3-PO пересказал свежие новости, и, сука, медаль мне опять не полагалась. Нахуя вообще мы спасали этот ебучий Явин-4. если им жалко блядской медали для дроида? На церемонию дроидов тоже нихуя не позвали. Может, и к лучшему, потому что мне постоянно мерещилось шуршание уёбищных уёбищ, и если бы я посреди церемонии что-нибудь разъебал, вышло бы неудобно. Потом оказалось, что шуршание мне нихуя не мерещилось, и когда я решил, что мне опять пиздец, в ангар ворвался Люк Скайуокер с лайтсабером. И спас нас с C3-PO от тех ебливых тварей. Всё-таки охуеть полезно, когда ваш хозяин — джедай.  
Он даже на праздничный ужин не пошёл. Вместо этого взял тряпку и полировочную пасту и — неебись трогательный момент — взялся отчищать с меня эту ебучую копоть и зашлифовывать мелкие царапины. Крупные-то в полевых условиях хуй зашлифуешь. Руку ему успели починить. Жалко, что всех остальных нельзя так же легко починить, как меня или механическую руку. Люди и вуки всё-таки пиздец до чего непрочные.

Люк работал, пидорасил меня, Лея пришла, села рядом и тоже взяла тряпку и маслёнку, шасси мне смазать. Вот ей никогда не в падлу сказать дроиду «спасибо» и что я молодец. Люк тоже говорил, что я охуительно замечательный дроид. Может, и хуй с ней, с медалью, главное, что я от них услышал, как они меня ценят…

Потом припёрся Соло, сказал, что я хитрый маленький мудозвон и что им бы без меня хуёво пришлось. Я в ответ потыкал его манипулятором в коленку, типа ласково, только получилось наоборот, потому что у людей повреждения не так легко починить, как у дроидов. Он заорал, Люк велел мне до него не доёбываться, а я ж нечаянно! Я извинился. Я, блядь, извинился! Точно какие-то контакты пережгло на хуй. Или какой-то хитрожопый еблан что-то перепаял втихаря, пока я был в отключке. И — вот чозанахуй — C3-PO, сука, перевёл для всех громко, что «его маленький друг извиняется», и я опять ни хуя не узнал, понимает ли Соло дроидспик.  
Люк вот понимает. Даже без перевода.


End file.
